¡Naranjas!
by all roads lead to Rome
Summary: ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo' ------ Intento de humor... no seáis muy malos conmigo :


-Para ya, ¿quieres? –resopló McGonagall, apartando la mano de Kingsley de su pelo.

-Es que es tan diferente cuando lo llevas suelto…

Antes de que la profesora le pudiera contestar la puerta se abrió y un doctor con la túnica gris que indicaba que se encargaba del ala psiquiátrica entró en la habitación.

Kingsley comenzó a reír histéricamente.

McGonagall se tapó los oídos, habiendo oído esa risa todo el camino hasta el hospital. Por desgracia, el doctor no.

-Shh… Kingsley, asustarás al doctor… -dijo McGonagall, intentando calmarlo.

Cuando la risa cesó, el doctor aún oía un pitido en los oídos.

-Perdónele, doctor…

-Eh… S-Smith, doctor Smith –dijo él tendiéndole la mano.

-Encantada, soy Minerva McGonagall. Él es mi hermano, Kingsley McGonagall.

El doctor Smith miró al moreno hombre con una ceja levantada.

-¿Adopción?

-Por supuesto –dijo McGonagall, con voz de '¿acaso nos parecemos en algo?'-, pero sigue siendo mi hermano.

-¡Hermana! –gritó Kingsley, saltando de su asiento y abrazando a la profesora por la cintura, quedándose así un rato.

-¿Y cuál es su problema? –dijo el doctor, sacando un bolígrafo y una ficha médica.

- Pues… -McGonagall vaciló un poco, no porque no supiera la respuesta sino porque algo húmedo comenzó a empapar su camisa… 'Kingsley, ¡¿no me estarás babeando?!'- verá, tiene reacciones bipolares… todo empezó cuando tuvimos un accidente de coche… pero si no le importa preferiría ver el recinto antes de empezar a rellenar su ficha médica.

-Por supuesto –dijo el doctor, sonriendo a la profesora-. Síganme.

En cuanto el doctor se dio la vuelta McGonagall se quitó a Kingsley de encima y le dio un golpe en el brazo.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

-¡Naranjas! –gritó el hombre como respuesta y salió corriendo por la puerta. Actuando rápido, McGonagall lo siguió deseando que no haya causado ningún accidente aún.

Por desgracia, estaba equivocada.

Al salir de la habitación vio a Kingsley arrodillado, intentando coger agua del suelo para meterla en un vaso que acababa de tirar.

-No pasa nada –le decía una enfermera-, no me has hecho daño y puedo coger otro vaso y rellenarlo.

-¡No! Tengo que devolverlos al vaso o morirán… no… ¡no! ¡Ya es tarde! ¡Los he matado! Sólo mi vida compensa la suya… ¡me suicidaré! –de repente echó a correr por el pasillo, saltando en el último momento para tirarse por una ventana…

…que, por razones de seguridad, se mantenían cerradas y eran imposibles de romper.

* * *

Kingsley abrió los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, recordando lo que había pasado.

-¿Señor? ¿Me escucha? –la voz del doctor llegó a sus oídos.

-¿Has visto que golpe se ha dado…?

-No pensaba que fuera a intentar saltar por la ventana…

-Lo siento, no me he podido aguantar la risa…

-¿Hermano? –la cara de McGonagall entró en su campo de visión. Se miraron durante unos segundos.

-¿Sabes? Una rata puede aguantar más tiempo sin beber agua que un camello.

Las enfermeras y médicos congregados a su alrededor callaron, McGonagall suspiró.

-Está bien. ¿Sigue enseñándonos el recinto, doctor Smith?

* * *

-¡Te hecho un carrera! –y echó a correr.

-¿Su hermano siempre es así de activo?

-La mayor parte del tiempo, si. Si no, quiere suicidarse, como ha pasado antes –dijo McGonagall.

-¿Y por qué desea dejarlo a nuestro cargo?

-Nuestros padres ya no viven, y yo debo mudarme por causas de trabajo; así que no puedo llevarlo conmigo.

-Entiendo. Si lo deja con nosotros le aseguro que estará en buenas… ¡ugh! –el doctor desapareció de su vista, y al bajar la vista McGonagall lo vio intentando respirar tras el placaje de Kingsley.

-Al fin solos –susurró el moreno, se levantó y corrió de nuevo al final del pasillo, escondiéndose tras una cortina. El doctor Smith miró interrogativamente a McGonagall.

-Es su forma de decir 'Vamos a jugar al escondite'.

-¿'Al fin solos'?

-No quiera saber lo que dice cuando quiere jugar a la gallinita ciega... mejor vaya a por él, o se pasará todo el día detrás de esa cortina.

-¿Ha pasado un día entero…?

-Sí. Y una vez quiso esconderse en la bañera llena de agua, hasta entonces nunca había pensado en el tiempo que una persona puede aguantar la respiración.

-Cuando llegaron al final del pasillo y destaparon la cortina, Kingsley soltó un grito de sorpresa.

-Te pillé –sonrió el doctor, pero Kingsley miraba boquiabierto sobre su hombro. Comenzó a andar y, con la cara muy pegada a la pared, empezó a susurrar para sí.

-Una grieta en la pared… es como la que hay en casa del panadero, que va desde el suelo hasta la mitad del techo, y se puede oír a la persona que vive al otro lado… ¿se oirá también aquí? –y pegando el oído a la pared, se quedó quieto, casi sin respirar, intentando escuchar algo.

-Creo que se pasará un buen rato ahí –dijo McGonagall-, ¿seguimos nosotros, doctor?

-Por supuesto, le enseñaré una de nuestras habitaciones, por aquí, por aquí.

* *

* *

-¿Lo tienes?

-Si –Kingsley sacó un papel doblado del bolsillo, tendiéndoselo a McGonagall-. ¿Se han tragado mi actuación?

-¿Qué actuación?

-Jaja... –rió irónicamente- Da gracias a que me ofrecí voluntario para hacer de loco, nadie de la Orden…

-Claro, claro… oye, lo de la ventana…

-No hables. Prefiero olvidarlo.


End file.
